The Texas Incident
by The Conclave
Summary: "A young couple travelling cross country run afoul cannibals in the back roads of Texas. They just keep getting dumber and dumber ain't they?" TWHM Part 0
1. Chapter 1

The Texas Chain Saw Massacre is the property of its respective owners whomever they maybe but I am inclined to give the most credit to Tobe Hooper cause he did create it. This is a rewriting of Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III to fit in to a series I am working on. As well as an exercise in the power of convenient continuity or an attempt to create some continuity.

* * *

><p>The blonde runs through the dilapidated house. She is not hopeful; if escape was possible someone would have done it. She drops ducking behind the carving counter trying to stifle her breathing.<p>

"Damn it, where she go?"

"She couldn't have gotten far. Just find the other one before Mama wakes up. Let Junior take care of this one." The two men stomp out of the house. The girl tentatively raises her eyes above the counter. She drops back down gently opening the drawer, wincing every time it screeched as it drags along its track. She grabs the largest knife in the drawer then crawls to the back door. She stands, once more carefully looking out for the family. She steps in to the back room, the door not far now. Suddenly she hears an inhuman screech, that of a pig's death knell, as a figure comes from the shadows hammer in hand. She screams instinctively as the hammer comes down knocking her sprawling on the floor. He bends down taking hold of her foot dragging the broken girl back in to the house. He lifts the body on to the carving table; then pulls out a thin blade. He brushes her hair aside as he begins the slicing. Soon it is done; the rest is quickly disregarded as he takes his new face to the shed. The creaking of his braces and the stomping of his foot precede him.

The shed is full of bits of machinery, bones and random knick knacks that caught his fancy. He places the flesh on the table. He works diligently for the next hour snipping and cutting and sewing the only sound a scratchy record accompanied by his heavy breathing. From the window another girl, a disheveled brunette, watches unwaveringly as the horror she feels consumes her mind.

_Jeepers creepers where did you get those peepers? Jeepers creepers where did you get those eyes? _

The girl leans forward for a clearer look, a pile of brush snaps underfoot alerting the behemoth to her presence. She runs as he gets to the door, getting just to the tree line, her heart racing. The behemoth slams the door shut walking towards the trees.

"Junior! Mama's calling you, get in here! Makes a damn mess on the table and don't give a-"

"18 August 1973, Sally Hardesty, her invalid brother Franklin, and their three friends fell afoul of a bizarre, cannibalistic clan of predators. After she accounted her tale of horror and survival she sank in to catatonia. Texas authorities launched a month long manhunt but could find no farmhouse therefore officially the events never happened.

However, for the next 13 years reports of chainsaw mass-murders continued to haunt the state until the Summer of 1986. Two rowdy high school seniors along an abandoned stretch of Texas highway harass a Forth Worth radio station. The broadcast of their murder was proof of the claims of Ms. Hardesty and the crusading of her uncle former Texas Ranger Lieutenant Boude "Lefty" Enright. Although bait, would be the more appropriate term as the family came out of hiding to silence the DJ. Finally culminating in a surreal showdown between the members of the Sawyer family and Lefty Enright in a derelict amusement park. The bodies of Enright and two of the family members were found but the DJ asserts that there was another member. It wasn't until 1991 that the final member of the family, W.E. "Chop-Top" Sawyer was apprehended, tried and convicted of mass murder. This marked the final chapter in what would be known as the Texas Chainsaw Massacre." He chortles before crumpling the paper; tossing it at a pinned map of the state of Texas.

**13 April 2003 One Week Later**

"In what was at first thought to be the site of an old cemetery but would prove to be a dried pond bed containing the remains of several decaying bodies. A special forensic team, under the direction of the county coroner has been helicoptered to the site to dig out the mass grave and to try and determine the victims' cause of death. We will bring you more details as the story unfolds." The radio begins to fade out in to static.

The driver sighs looking at her companion in the passenger's seat mouthing the words to the song on his head set. "You can stop hiding behind that stupid thing...Ryan!" She says louder before pulling the headphone out of his ear.

"What?!" He takes off the remaining ear piece before adjusting his glasses looking kind of guilty. "The radio reception's shit." He rolls up his CD player pocketing it.

"So is our conversation." Her hands instinctively tighten on the wheel.

He shakes his head turning to reach in the cooler. He thought about bringing up why she didn't put a CD player in this old car but one argument at a time is enough. Too damn hot.

"Look if we beat this thing to death it's not going to do us any good. We're just going to get mad right? I don't want to fight anymore ok?" Her tone relating just how drained and weary this trip has made her. However it took the smallest amount of awareness to hear it.

"Me neither what's the point? I mean once we get to Florida you're off to New York then its Air Britannia all the way, right? We're over if we fight, we're over if we don't fight." He pops the top.

She tries focus on the road and not rolling her eyes. "Look I just need some time on my own, alright? I mean I wanted to go on this trip to enjoy each other…to talk." Her voice seems to drop away from her being.

"You mean talk or tip toe around the real issue? Ok then, how about this heat?" He takes another gulp.

"Now you sound exactly like my father. Great."

Ryan chuckles, reminding himself mentally to thank the old man.

"Hey turn it up we're getting something." She tells him.

"The lines to see the mass grave has caused the first ever traffic jam in the history of the interstate. Any curious motorist better be ready to prove you're not a killer or you may have to spend the night with a bunch of dead people." The DJ howls out.

"Could be worse," Ryan begins. "At least we are not as bad off as those people in that body pit."

She gives a slight ironic smile at that. "They were murdered. God they'd have to be."

"No shit, they didn't jump in with big grins and bathing suits." He breaths out, the topic more upsetting to him then he'd like to admit. "They're gonna fry that sucker if they find him."

"Violence is no answer to violence." She sighs again.

"Yeah well welcome to the real world Michelle. You know one of these days you're going to have to live in it. No matter where you run." She contemplates the thought but pushes it aside instead concentrating on the road and the wide Texas sky.

A little over an hour later, at nightfall, they reach the foretold dead lock just beyond the mass graves. The place is covered with law enforcement, media personnel and the general gawkers. The cameraman shuts the van door; he walks over to the reporter staring off in the darkness smoking her cigarette steadily.

He approaches her tentatively, shuffling his feet audibly. "Stretch, you ok?"

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine. Just some bad memories."

He looks off quickly and breaths out, "You don't think…"

"No those bastards are roasting in Hell. Let's just get on with it." She crushes the cigarette like it's a bit more than a spent drag, then fixes her hair.

Michelle and Ryan drive up to the road block. "Welcome to the red light district."

"Are there people in those bags?" Michelle asks as they lean forward.

"Jesus! Looks like we died and gone to Hell." Ryan turns the radio louder. "Let's not stick around to meet any of them." He leans back trying to appear relaxed but truly thankful he was not out there.

Hazard suited coroners stalk from trench to trench like ants. "Aww shit! We got more over here, Scotty!" One of the coroners, presumably Scotty jumps in the trench as the ground goes squish. "Flash it before you get it out. And be careful you could get blood poisoning."

"Yeah right." Scotty hits the button and the flash illuminates the gelatin body. He begins trying to dig it out but pulls the head clear off. "I think I'm gonna barf."

"Not in front of those news assholes, go behind those trees." His superior lacking the compassion necessary for professionalism.

"I should have listened to my old man and went in to real estate." Scotty climbs out as the rag mouth covered Ranger peers in.

"From the looks of this…exactly like those other body pits we found up near Dog Tree. And by counting skulls I'll say there is about 40 or 50 bodies here." The coroner shakes the muck of his hands.

Ryan shuts of the radio. "Adipocere, you moron."

"You would know that, Mr. pre-med." Wry smile.

Ryan grins smugly, "The creamy break down of fat tissue." He leans forwards his hands gesturing, "Basically, if you're buried wrong your body turns into poison Crisco."

"I just want to get out of here." She sighs heavily wrapping her arm around herself.

"Well it won't be too long now, here comes old deputy dog."

A Highway patrol man begins strutting towards them, as he sees the California plates he reaches for his flashlight shining it in the car, "Coming from?"

"L.A." She answers.

He cuts some of the edge in his voice, "Going to?"

"Land, Florida."

"Something wrong with the airlines?" A tone three shades from bemusement.

"No I-uh am delivering this car to my father. Do you want to see the papers?"

"No that's ok ma'am, just hurry along." He straightens back until; Ryan sticks his nose in. "What happened here anyway?"

Slowly diligently he bends down, shining the light in his face, "None of your business, son. Just move along and keep moving, don't stop for nothing or nobody." He steps back from the car waving them on.

"Ok. I didn't want to be on TV anyway." Ryan stretches back, hands behind his head.

"Ryan, please." She turns the engine over.

"Now what's wrong with you Michelle?"

"I just want to get this trip over with. And if I have to drive all night I can."

The next morning they are but a few hours from the Louisiana state line.

"Do you think who ever did that is still around?" She breaks the silence.

"Nah, whoever did that is long gone. Sounded like the bodies were pretty badly decomposed too. You see what happens is, once they're buried-"

"Ryan, please spare me the post-mortem." Ryan turns back around, staring out his window.

"Yeah well, at least it looks like we are about here."

"Where?" She looks at him confused.

"The middle of nowhere." They start to laugh until she turns back to the road. She screams as she sees the armadillo but fails to turn in time spinning off the road.

"Holy shit!" Ryan breathed out rapidly, dust from the open window caking to his brow.

Michelle removes her seatbelt getting out of the car, Ryan follows. They walk towards the screeching eviscerated creature. "Oh my God." Michelle grabs her stomach nausea rising.

Ryan surveys the area, nothing but sky and dirt. "We can't just leave him here. I'll take care of it."

"No." She walks on ahead, wiping her mouth.

"Michelle." He calls after her but falls flat.

"It's my fault I'll do it." She marches over to the mangled animal bending down retrieving a heavy stone. "Sorry little guy." She stares at him for a few moments trying to steel herself; lifting the rock over head as the mangled creature screeches weakly. She walks over to Ryan handing him the boulder. "I can't do it."

"Give it to me." He says somberly taking the boulder as she retreats to the car. It has been said that the foundation of human nature is barbaric but she could never believe that. There is just something feral and fundamentally inhuman about smashing another creature with a rock.

A few hours later, a car pulls up at the Last Chance Gas Station. A handsome man in a cowboy hat steps out of the car retrieving his bag from the back. "Thanks for the ride, mister. You drive real careful now." He wipes his mouth and walks over to the station as the attendant sits with scissors and a magazine in hand, muttering intently to himself. The attendant, blind in one eye, hair and beard turning grey, the archetype of deranged.

"Que pasa?" The cowboy asks. The other just snaps the scissors in reply laughing. Returning to his work until a car pulls up.

"Looks like we got some customers, ladies." He bunches the magazine pages around the scissors and puts them on the chair. "You stay right here."

"You first, see if the restrooms are safe."

"Dream on." Ryan opens the door. "You ok?" She nods before he leaves walking towards the side of the building. "Hi." He says to the attendant, he just smirks. Michele checks herself in the mirror sinking back in to her seat, the fatigue of the road starting to hit her. Out of the corner of her eye she sees this hideous face. As she turns she sees it's a twisted jack in the box, the attendant chortles, drops the toy on the roof and snaps off a picture of her. Then he's off like a rocket, "I got you; I got you good, $5 bucks, it's only $5 bucks, it's a good picture! Well, well, what you say?! $3.69, just for you $3.69, I'll give you $3.69!" His voice gravely and high pitched at once.

"n-No," Michelle regains her composure. "We're in a hurry could you just fill it up please?"

The attendant's demeanor darkens, "You're in a big hurry huh?!" He stares her down his dead eye fixed drawing her gaze. "I'm gonna service you real good babe, don't you worry about it." He stomps over to the pump sneering at the plates. "Little California daddy's girl, huh? Bitch say's fill 'er up, I'll fill it up for ya mascara face!" Michele watches him from the window. "hehe, your gonna like it. You like me don't you?" He starts laughing franticly. Michele gets out of the car backing up. "What's a matter shortcake? Don't you get uppity on me."

The cowboy walks up behind her. "It's alright ma'am. You ain't giving the lady a hard time now are you?"

"I ain't bothering nobody mister!" The attendant stares him down.

"Uh-huh." The cowboy steps closer.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. He's a little touched [in the head], he's been that way ever since he lost his job at the old slaughter house. Sort of the town loony you might say." He looks at the damaged grill. "Well, looks like you had yourself a little mishap here."

Still nervous but better him than one eye. "We hit a little animal on the road."

"Oh…who's we?" the cowboy grins.

"A friend and I. We uh, I…killed it." She casts her head down.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about that." He wipes some of the blood of with his finger. "There's road kill all over Texas, natural order of things. Besides, if you were the last thing I saw before I died, I'd die a happy man."As corny and slightly creepy that was she couldn't help but find it slightly flattering. Slightly. She assured herself.

The attendant walks back in to his station, blustering, "Don't you ever do that to me bitch!" The walls of the store littered with diagrams of cow anatomy and slaughter procedure. He throws his gloves across the room.

Ryan steps out of the restroom, he stops to examine the stuffed animals hanging in the station window. He walks up eyeing the cowboy, "Who's this?"

The cowboy looks down sensing trouble, "Hey. You can call me Tex."

"Yippy Ki-ay." Ryan says standing next to Michele hands on his hip.

"Listen I would be glad to buy you both a beer or whatever you need if I could catch a ride as far as Wrongstead."

"Hmm sorry Tex we're on a pretty tight schedule today." He pats Michele on the back; she meanwhile is trying not to laugh at his ridiculous posturing.

"Is that right, you're in a big hurry?" He asks Michelle.

"Well we could discuss it I guess." She continues smiling at him.

"Ok." He grins again. Ryan stares at her before realizing he's lost, in more ways than one.

"I got to go to the restroom, is it over there?"

"Yeah change your life." Ryan says bitterly.

They watch her walk off for a moment. "Real nice car you have here." He smiles at Ryan.

Ryan pats the hood, "Thanks."

Michele steps in to the ladies'. The attendant hears her turn the faucet on through the wall; he lays his head against it. Michele washes her face and looks around the room. The walls are plastered with cut up pictures of centerfolds, not a whole woman in any picture, just 'sections.' She turns back to the cracked mirror.

"You know if ya'll are headed to Shreveport, that road over there is the quickest way." Tex says to Ryan.

Ryan looks back then shakes his head, "No it's just a straight shot on the highway."

"Yeah well, it use to be but this new road here; is a hell of a lot quicker. You got a map?"  
>Ryan considers it for a moment, "Yeah I got a map."<p>

"Get it out I'll show you."

Ryan resigns himself, "Ok."

Michele opens the stall door, swatting away flies "Jesus." Meanwhile, behind the wall, the attendant lifts one of his pictures revealing a peephole.

Ryan lays the map out on the trunk, "See?"

"Yeah I see." Tex pushes his hat up and points to the map, "See, 1973. That road over there ought to be right there, it ain't even on this map."

"Well what's the damn difference, the distance looks the same?"

"The difference is it ain't a good idea to be messing around these back roads at night when you don't know where you're going." Ryan breaths out starting to get his point and not liking it. "Look man, I'm just trying to get home."

"Yep I understand you're trying to get home but listen to me we can't help you, ok? I'm sorry." He folds the map back up. Not looking at him lest he recant.

Tex nods turning back to the station, "Where'd that little weasel get to?"

Michele flushes the toilet as the attendant tries to keep track of her. Suddenly he's pushed against the wall and pulled back. Michele hears the struggle and steps out. Tex throws the attendant out of the station, "You shit eating son of a bitch, I was only looking at her, she liked it fine, she liked it, ask her!"

"Would you just shut up, stupid?" He shakes his head in disgust.

The attendant jumps back on the steps motioning at him with a pinknife, "You shut the fuck up motherfucker this is my place! I can do whatever I want here in my place!" He runs back inside.

"What's wrong?" She asks walking up besides them.

"Oh he's having himself a peek-a-boo party with you as the star."

"Ugh I think I'm going to puke." She says walking towards the car. Tex turns around hurrying towards them, "Folks I think you better get in your car."

"What's wrong?" Ryan asks.

"Go!" Tex pushes him, as the attendant returns with a coach gun.

"He's got a gun!" Michele yells as she and Ryan climb in the car as the attendant screams at them. Tex runs around towards him. "You think you're too good for me? Huh?!" She struggles to get the engine to turn over.

"Come on get the hell out of here, I'll take care of him!" Tex yells. He turns the scattergun on him, "I'll take you down right here, cowboy!" "Go, go come on!"

She finally gets the car started and peals away, he runs after the car firing in to the back window. Through the hole Ryan watches as he turns the gun on Tex. "Holy fuck he dusted him!"

"What happened?! Dusted who?!"

"The cowboy! He shot the cowboy!"

"What?!"

"Go, drive faster, go!"

"We've got to find the cops! The next town!"

"There isn't any town just drive!"

"Where?!"

Ryan runs his head through his hair, trying to calm down and think, "Take the cowboy's route."

"What are you talking about what route?"

"Turn right!" Ryan yells but she hesitates for a moment, "Go! Go!" The car screeches by as the sun sets.

Meanwhile, back at the station a large truck covered in animal hides leaves the garage. The attendant runs out of the store laughing, firing in to the air as the truck turns down the road. "It's Armageddon, you bitch! Goddamn trap is sprung now, honey!"

* * *

><p>Ok, when I saw the third one of my immediate questions was, "Where the hell are they?" Going from desert to swampland in one area so I figured I'd move them towards Louisiana, why not? Also the attendant has a name but I just liked writing the attendant, kind of like the hitchhiker from the first one. In later chapter I plan to deviate more from the script but for now I'll lay the foundation.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The Texas Chain Saw Massacre is the property of its respective owners whomever they maybe but I am inclined to give the most credit to Tobe Hooper cause he did create it. This is a rewriting of Leatherface: Texas Chainsaw Massacre III to fit in to a series I am working on. As well as exercise in the power of convenient continuity or an attempt to create some continuity.

* * *

><p>"I thought there was a town around here?" Michele stares out in to the encroaching darkness, the moon not easing the task.<p>

"That's what he told me. Will you just slow down?!" Ryan screeches trying to take hold of his senses.

The radio static keeps fluctuating. "I'm not stopping until we find somebody."

"Well we're going to find somebody." She keeps focusing on the road ahead. "Michele we're far away from that guy he's not going to get us."

Finally the noise gets to her. "Turn it off!" He turns it off as they drive over a pothole. "Oh shit!" She checks the mirror.

"Will you calm down it's just the tire tread!" "Will you stop yelling at me?!" "Look if you would just listen to me-!"

"Shh! Listen." Ryan turns back looking through the shattered window as the rumbling sound grows. "You hear that?"

"Yeah." He continues to swerve in his seat searching for the sound, "Where's it coming from?"

"I don't know." Suddenly, the lights of the truck blind him. "Oh my God!"

"It's coming from behind us!" The truck speeds up gaining on them.

"FUCK!" Michele tries to stay calm maintaining control of the wheel.

"He's gaining on us!" "Who is it?!" "I don't know!"

The truck slams in to the back before pulling along the passenger side. "Oh my God, what do they want from us?!" Ryan frantically asks." The truck begins to speed up, then the body of a coyote lands on the hood cracking the windshield. Michele slams the brakes in instinct trying to keep the vehicle from fishtailing. Finally the car skids to a halt. They both step out of the car. "We hit another one."

"No IT hit us. He threw it at us." She corrects him unnerved.

"Where the fuck are there?!" Ryan screams out in to the night.

Michele crouches near the car. "We blew a tire!"

"Why-why are they doing this to us?!" Ryan begins to panic.

"Ryan!" She tries to calm him down.

"This is not happening."

She clutches his shoulder turning him to face her, "This is happening! It's happening to us! Now we're going to change this tire and get out of here. Now!"

"Ok." Ryan starts to calm down but still panicky looks around once more. "Slow and easy. Because I'm about to fucking lose my mind!" He yells in to the dark. "Get out the jack please." He starts to snivel as she walks to the end of the car. "I'll take care of everything." He pulls the coyote from the hood.

About 10 miles ahead a van stops at the edge of the tree line. The lights go dark.

Ryan pulls the tire out of the trunk rolling it towards Michele, hurrying him. "Get the light."

She crouches noticing his head shake, "Let me help you we got to move it."

"I'm just putting in a couple of lug nuts."

A faint squeaking begins. "Did you hear that?" Ryan looks up. "Hurry up I think that truck is coming back." Michele takes the lantern waking towards the tree line.

Ryan begins tightening the nut, "Does it sound like a truck to you?"

"No…it doesn't." The sound is like that of a rusted screw turning.

Ryan feels for the bolt, "I could use the light over here!"

Michele runs back, "Finish it Ryan finish it now!" The squeaking returns, Michele runs back trying to see.

"Michele I need the light!" She hesitates but returns as he hits the last nut. "That's going to have to do let's hit it." They stand and turn face to face with Him. He raises his chainsaw over his head, shaking around, then advances. Michele drops the light heading for the car. "Run Ryan, get in!"

"It's locked." He yells as she jumps in the car. Ryan tries to run around the car, sliding over the trunk just as the saw crashes through what's left of the window. Ryan gets in to the back seat as Leatherface begins taking the trunk apart. The car stalls as he finishes with the trunk. She gets it in to reverse, the car falls off the jack slamming in to the behemoth.

"We hit him! We hit him!" Ryan yells but once more the car stalls. "Ah he's coming up the back, go!" Leatherface garbs hold of the trunk shaking them with all he's worth. She gets the car in to gear speeding away leaving the trunk in his hands. "Yes!" Ryan rejoices.

"What happened did we lose him?"

"He got our trunk." Ryan half laughs in amazement.

"Oh Jesus."

Up the road, a surplus jeep drives down the road blasting Jazz fusion. At the wheel is a middle aged black man, on his windshield a Jolly Rodger sticker with the text "Worth your life?"

"We have to pull over so I can finish tightening the nuts." Ryan says from the back seat.

"I'm not stopping!" Michele shakes her head, her curls whipping her face.

Ryan steadies his breathing going in to doctor mode, "If I don't finish tightening them we'll lose the tire, you have to pull over so I can fix it."

"I'm not stopping!" The car continues towards the jeep.

"Listen to me! We're not taking any more chances. Now you pull the car over so I can fix the goddamn tire!"

Her resolve weakens as she inhales, "Alright!" she turns back to the road as the bloody body of Tex jumps in front of the car. She screams swerving in to the oncoming lane just as the jeep rounds the corner; he too swerves, driving up the hill turning over as the car flips down an embankment.

"Damn it." The man groans as he crawls out of his jeep, he pulls off his camo jacket tossing it in the wreck. "Totaled." He sighs before searching for his flashlight. "Jesus wept."

Ryan still conscious, pulls himself out, back peddling he runs in to the man startled. "Take it easy, take it easy." He assures him. "You're going to be ok. Take it easy."

"You've got to get her out. Please help me get her out." Ryan pleads disoriented.

"I'll get her out you just get away from the car." He examines her through the broken window He forces the door open before checking her pulse. "Thank Christ." Gently he pulls her from the wreck, carrying her to some nearby trees. He props her against them as Ryan staggers towards them.

Ryan drops to his knees, "We got to keep moving we can't stick around here."

The man begins digging in to his emergency kit, "Hey you can't even stand right now so you just take care."

"There are some people after us…a guy with a chainsaw." Ryan tries to focus.

"You saw what?" Benny continues to dig through the kit.

"A chainsaw." Benny stops turning to him.

"Uhuh listen, I don't want you to move right now, sounds like you're a few quarts shy of a full tank." He applies anti-bacterial to the cuts on Ryan's face.

"There's a bunch of guys and they have guns too." Ryan's voice becoming stronger.

"Yeah I know and chainsaws, militant lumberjacks, I see them all the time." He tosses the used cotton ball away; he picks up a bottle of pills. "Here I want you to take a couple of these." He puts the pill in his hand and gives him the canteen. "I can't believe this, I've been going up in the hills every weekend for two years, I've never even seen another car on that road." He puts the pills away before treating Michelles wounds, "I got a survival camp with a few buddies of mine, trying to keep training for the big blow up, know what I mean?"

"Do you know what I'm saying man? We're being hunted!" Ryan, in all his daze, tries to put the as much urgency in his face as possible. This doesn't go unnoticed.

"Hunted? Ye-Yeah I hear you man." Just then Michele wakes up mumbling, he turn to her. "Take it easy, you're alright. Just sit up, there you go. Here I want you to take one of these." He hands her the pills and the water.

She downs the pills, "Tex…he's still up there!"

"Who?"The man asks taking the canteen back.

Her eyes begin to clear as she realizes where she is. "Who are you?"

"My name is Benny." He begins to wipe away the blood, "I'm the sorry ass bastard you almost hit."

"We've got to move…they might find us." She clutches his hand.

Benny stops looking back to Ryan. "You people are serious."

"Mister, do you see this?" Benny and Michele stand joining Ryan where the trunk once was.

Benny shines his light on the gouges, "How many?"

"We don't know, two maybe more." She says. "One's on foot and he's got…that."

Benny examines it closer, "An awfully big saw."

"Tex! Did you see him up there?"

"Naw, I couldn't see nothing except your headlights."

"He could still be up there. We got to go check on him." She starts to move away but wobbles.

Ryan catches her. "Wait a minute, what did you give us!"

Benny walks back towards them, "Pain killers, it might make you a little sleepy."

"What?! Are you nuts?! We have got to move!" Michele berates him.

"Now just hold it, I can handle this, I'm prepared for this sort of thing. Now you guys just relax and I'll go find your friend." He hands them the light.

"No man their up there!" Ryan falters himself.

"Look pal, it doesn't make it any different from anywhere else. Now I'll go gets some goodies from out of my jeep and find your buddy. Stay put, ok?" He starts back up the embankment.

"Wait," Michele tries to stop him but Ryan stops her. She almost buckles.

"Sit down before you fall down." He lowers himself down.

As Benny reaches the top he notices the road flares leading from his wreck, at the end of the trail is a hooked man in a mechanics work shirt clouded in smoke. "Looks like you had a little mishap." He speaks in a noticeable drawl rather rhythmically.

"Hey mister, I'm glad you came a long my jeep and this car we-"

"Had a little mishap," he scratches his head with his hook. "I already know that." He turns walking back to his truck.

Michele starts to go under; Ryan crawls over to her, "Michele." He starts to shake her, "Michele come on…we got to get out of here. We've got to…" He falls over.

The hooked man lights another flare swirling it around in his hook, "So beautiful the glow." Benny stands running next to him, "Technology's your friend you know." He said it dawn out like it was a catchphrase.

"Yeah right, listen mister, I've got some people hurt down there I need your help."

He seems amused by this, "We've got the means, we've got the machine."

Benny starts to become exacerbated. "Look buddy, I need you to help me turn my jeep up."

"You mean upright?" The man turns his hook.

"Yeah. Right. Side. Up." Benny begins gesturing and slowing his words.

"Well what do you think all these fucking flares are for, stupid?" He stomps back to his truck.

Benny follows him, "Thanks a lot, buddy." As he gets closer he notices the hood is covered in animal hides, the hooked man climbs in the cab and Benny starts to climb into the bed but stops when he sees the chainsaw. He jumps back down, "Just a second I got to get something." He takes off running.

"Well rocket, brotha." The hooked man says taking a drag.

Benny gets to his jeep pulling out a rolled up rag, he unwraps revealing an AR-18. He unfolds the stock, gathering the spare magazines and bullets from a coffee can.

The hooked man sticks his head out the window, "You ready to roll, young yeoman?"

He loads the bullets in to the magazine, "Just 15 seconds!" He goes back to his loading, "We're almost home, Lucille." He whispers.

"Push comes to shove." The hooked man hits the lights putting the truck into gear. He hits the gas as Benny tries to gather up the remaining bullets. He drops the bullets dodging the truck as it rams his jeep. He rolls down the rocky embankment as the hooked man watches laughing. He finally comes to a stop. Then he hears the saw. Benny reaches for his AR using the receiver to block the saw but the vibrations cause him to drop it. He dodges Leatherface's next attack; kicks the saw from his hand then tackles him to the ground. A few yards away the brunette watches on in tense amazement. Benny chokes his attacker trying to push his head in to the running saw. Leatherface reaches into his pocket, a small rotary saw, jams it into Benny's calf causing enough of a distraction to let Leatherface push him off. He gets back to his saw lifting it in to the air. "Hey scumbag, here! You want me not him!" He turns back to Benny kicking him in the stomach before going after her.

Ryan sits up hearing the saw. "Michele, I can hear him, we've got to get out of here."

"How long have we been out?" She cups her forehead.

"I don't know but we have to metabolize this shit out of our system or we will be down for the rest of the night." He pulls himself up on his knees.

"We've got to find the road or a house." She pulls herself up.

"Any place is better than here; we're sitting ducks out here." He crouches preparing to stand.

"Where's the goddamn sunrise?" She whimpers.

Ryan picks up the flashlight, "This'll have to do, come on."

Michele stands up, brushing her curls out of her hair, "I can't hear him anymore."

The brunette out runs the impaired cannibal, stopping for a moment of giggling before doubling back. She's getting good as this. Benny get's to his feet cocking his rifle as the girl jumps out. She has her finger in front of her mouth telling him to be quiet. "Damn it, who the hell are you?" She walks off; he sighs and follows her while Ryan and Michele start wondering through the woods making as much noise as scared greenhorns could.

Benny sits down to catch his breath and assess his injuries. "What the hell is going on?" The girl just keeps frantically looking around, "What's going on!" He tosses aside his rifle putting his hands on her arms, "Listen girl, I need some questions answered and I need them answered right now! Do you understand me?! Hey!" he starts to shake her but stops when he sees the cuts on her hand. "Oh God! I'm sorry; I didn't know you were hurt that bad." He takes a rag from his back pocket to wrap her hand but she walks away.

"The fire is still cooking, they're still out there." She stops turning back to him, "You some kind of soldier or what?"

"Just on the weekends," he gives a fake laugh and sits back down.

"Wrong weapon, wrong war. They got us a week ago…I'm the only one left."

"Me and my sister, sisters. We go together. A week maybe 5 days ago."She sing-songs hurried but almost unconsciously as she drops to a crouch.

"A week? What the hell are you still doing here?"

"Keep your voice down!" She grabs her hair, then stands walking around him, "They watch the road. They hunt people! They really hunt them, they trap them and then they kill them." She stands by a tree looking in to the dark. "I haven't been able to get out of the woods."

"We just stopped to help this guy we thought he had been run over. He was all bloody and dirty but so handsome. He said his home was just up the road. We had no signal and didn't know the area so we believed him. They separated us they like to play with their food; my sister was prettier than me. I'm small I scurry like a rat, squirrely my daddy would say." She starts laughing, "Just yesterday I had to eat a fucking rat raw and some berries that tasted like they've been thrown up once already." She begins to mumble, Benny stands up setting her down.

"Thanks, for what you did." He nods. "Thanks."

"Where's the road?" Ryan asks, as they walk the woods become more twisted and surreal or maybe that's just the meds.

"I don't know I heard some noises maybe it's that guy, Benny."

"He took off a long time ago, who knows how long we were out."

"Benny!"

"Shh." Ryan tries to stop her as the squeaking starts.

Benny pulls out a cigarette searching his vest for a lighter, she hands him one. "Thanks." He hands her one.

"Benny!" Michele yells again. Leatherface and Benny look around.

Benny tosses the cigarette away, "I've got to go."

"They'll be dead soon." The girl says scanning the woods for threats.

"Maybe I can bring the bad guys out in the light." He turns to her, "You coming?" She shakes her head. "Alright you stay here, don't move, I'll be right back." He grabs his rifle and walks away.

"Hold up." She throws the lighter to him, "Keep it."

"Thanks." Benny walks away leaving her smoking nervously. The coyotes howl and she hears the snapping of twigs, and runs off.

Benny keeps trekking through the woods finding himself in a swamp, he stops, noticing trip wires. Carefully he uses the barrel and this pike trap snaps next to his chest. "Nice neighborhood."

The girl continues walking keeping an eye out for her tormentors. She stops. It's a chainsaw tied to a tree. She turns to leave bumping in to Leatherface's chest he grabs her by the neck slamming her in to a tree. He runs his hands along her face, he starts up the saw. Just then a shadow jumps from the tree kicking the behemoth away from her; he swings his weapon at Leatherface. Driving him back, "Grab her and go Alex!" The man yells, from behind a tree a second comes out grabbing the girl's hand and running away, adjusting the bag hanging over his shoulder. The man grabs the blade pulling down using the cross guard to parry the saw, he swings back cracking the pommel in his face then jumps in to the air booting him. The man laughs, "Leatherface, huh? Been look for you. Let's go Bubba!" He raises the sword.

* * *

><p>…I know what you're thinking,…don't think that. Trust me I've thought long and hard about this, years, there is logic to this.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Do I even need a disclaimer at this point?

* * *

><p>"Oh come now, laddy." The man in black leaps backwards twirling his sword out of reach of the saw, he swings the sword hitting the broadside parrying it away. "That all you got, squire?" He rolls away from the saw, "Orale, vato!" The man in black shrieks his accent changing with each sentence. Leatherface howls swinging the saw horizontally the man dives over it flipping to land crouched; he slams the pommel in to his bad knee, the stabs up through his shirt. The man leaps away kicking off a tree to face his opponent who is pawing at his shirt to see if he's cut. "Not yet, the time ain't right, mate." The man jumps scaling the tree in moments. "YEEEEHAAAWWW!" Leatherface retorts by howling in rage before lifting his saw.<p>

Benny turns around trying to gage where the sound is coming from. "Damn." Just then the man named Alex and the girl come out from the underbrush, Benny raises his rifle. "No don't!" She says. "He saved me."

"Well who the hell is he?" Benny asks lowering his rifle slightly.

The young man steps in to the light, "My name's Alex. And my partner back there is Joaquin, and we are here to kill the Sawyer family." He grips the strap of his bag tighter.

Further along, Ryan and Michelle quicken their pace as the sound of the chainsaw starts up again; they turn to see Leatherface heading for them. They take off running. Suddenly Ryan falls to the ground screaming.

"Ryan!" She stops, his leg caught in a bear trap.

He struggles with the clamp. "Go just get the hell out of here!" Leatherface catches up with them.

"Fuck!" She turns and runs but stops. She looks back, the behemoth standing over Ryan.

"No, please God!" She runs as he turns the saw on his leg. She keeps running through the twists and turns of the forest until she reaches a clearing with lights coming from it. She runs up to the door yelling before turning the knob. The house is old but in order, the sound of static from a shelf of various sound systems fills the house but as she turns to the stairs she hears the giggles of a little girl or is it sobs. She starts up the stairs and she sees a little blonde girl holding a doll, the girl retreats from her. "Wait, Wait." She starts after her to find the sobbing girl in a room littered with bones. She kneels beside the weeping girl. "Hey, it's alright," The girl sits up, the doll she clutches is a comprised of animal bones and hair. "I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?"

The girl looks at the doll and lifts it up, "This is Sally." As Michelle recoils in revulsion, the child stabs her in leg. She moves the dolls head, "Yakkity-yak, don't talk back." Michele pulls the spike from her leg backing up towards the door. Someone comes up behind her, wrapping their arm around her neck, "Looks like you had yourself a little mishap." He grabs her jaw, Tex grins in a manner that can only be called manic, "You know you're late." He looks back to the little girl, "Well they just get dumber and dumber, don't they?" They begin to giggle as Tex drags her down to the kitchen.

"Who?" Benny asks his patients decreasing as the situation continues.

"The merry band of, arguably inbred, psychos that have been hunting you all night." Alex runs his hand through his blonde hair. He leans against the tree breathing out. Adjusting his coat and bag for the third time, "Alright, info dump time."

"Hey I want to Intel on the situation as well as anybody but we need a secure focal point." Benny cuts him off entirely and begins gesturing again.

Alex shakes his head, "Jack will keep him busy for a while. Afterwards, Leatherface should return home to alert his family."

"Leatherface? You mean that big ugly sucker with the chainsaw?"

"He wears people's faces." The brunette begins to rock back and forth.

"Yeah that's what Jack calls him. You see we are not the first to meet these guys, hell hundreds and as far as I know only two have ever made it out alive. The first was young girl name Sally Hardesty back in 1973."

The attendant stops his white pickup mumbling incoherently to himself. "I ain't no runt of the litter, and I'll prove it to you one day. You think I'm some sort of a piece of shit?" The attendant wearing a poncho drags plastic bags through the swamp, "Bone patrol for stupid fuckface, huh? I'll show you stupid motherfuckers. That's the way it is."

He pushes her in to the chair smacking her across the face; he ties one of her wrists then picks up the hammer. With three whacks he drives the nail through her hand, a splinter of wood driven out the underside of the arm rest. "So, how do you like Texas?" He stands holding a nail to her forehead. "More little nails if you don't stay put." He shoulders the hammer.

"Why are you doing this?" She asks through tears.

The little girl scoffs, "Because if you don't poke them then they don't leak." Tex wipes off her bloody hand with his finger and licks it. "And if they don't leak we can't feed Grandpa. Silly." The girl pours blood in to a dusty corpse with no eyes.

Michele starts to laugh and cry at once.

"Wait…I remember that case back when I was a boy but they never found anything until the 80s." Benny walks towards the young man.

"Yes sir, the second survivor, a radio DJ Vanita "Stretch" Brock, according to my research she's a reporter now. Well Ms. Stretch and the ex-ranger uncle of Sally take on the family in 1986. According to Stretch, the Ranger Lefty killed the oldest brother Drayton and the one they called Leatherface or Bubba. She claim to have killed another brother Chop-top. Unfortunately his body was not found, hell even their ancient Grandfather somehow escaped. Finally in '91 Chop-top was apprehended."

"That's right; they called him…E something." Benny snaps his fingers trying to recollect the name.

"W.E. Sawyer. The authorities just assumed he was Leatherface and they had finally taken down the family. Unfortunately, the body pits are still being dug up all over Texas and soon they'll be in Louisiana. Jack figured there had to be more Sawyers than the four Stretch mentioned. So we did a little research. It took some digging and a little law bending but we found what we were looking for." He turns back, listening for Jack or Leatherface. "In 1850 the patriarch Grandpa Sawyer was born, he later had a son around 1880. Now Pa Sawyer had three kids, two of them were boys. Drayton, born in 1920 and Bubba born in 1947 but there was also a girl, Vera born in 1925."

"Ruckus, ruckus my nap is just a goner." An electronic voice resonates from the other room. Tex backs up as an old woman wheels herself in the room, "I hope you children are pleased with yourself." She searches the room. "Where's Junior?"

Tex fiddles with the hammer then scrapes more blood off of Michelle's hand, "He's mopping up mama."

"Mmhmm, that's what you always say. Which means you ain't caught them all yet just like last time."

Michelle starts crying, "Please. What have we done? Can't you stop this?"

The old woman wheels herself closer, "You best shut up or I'll do your tongue first."

Tex nods, "That's right, best not to get mama's dander up." The back door squeaks open and the hooked man drags the body inside.

"In 1947, the year Bubba was born, Pa Sawyer dies suddenly. Now according to the records their mother had Bubba and took off. Now just a few short years later in 1951 twins are born, Nubbins and W.E. then in 1953 another boy, Vilmer. All of them they claimed as their siblings."

"What is your point?" Benny blows out smoke.

"Jack figures that Drayton and Vera were siblings but Bubba through Vilmer were not their siblings but their children. It makes about as much sense as a phantom mother who just happens to show up every couple of years to drop off a new kid for the two to care for."

"Brung home the bacon, mama. Hey give me a hand here." Tex joins his kinsman pulling the prone body of Ryan over to two meat hooks. "Get that trap off."

"Fancy sneakers." Tex says lowering the hooks down. Michele screams as they insert the hooks into his ankles.

"Hey don't bruise it." The hooked man says as they winch Ryan up. "Pretty good size though, ain't he?"

"Yeah he's a keeper." The family begins giggling as their mother eats eyes from a jar.

"We got some dark meat coming in too, mama. Junior will be trotting it in any minute." He puts on an apron and moves to the cutting board.

"If he minds." The old woman corrects him as Tex begins laying out the tools of the trade.

"Ole Junior's been getting out of hand lately but I got a present for him, a fine present for him gonna keep him in line, yes sir. Speaking of which I got one for you little one." He reaches in to a paper bag and hand her a doll. "Found it on the road side."

She takes the doll and runs her hand over its white face and bladed hand. "Thank you uncle Tink, now Sally's got a boyfriend." She sits next to the old woman as they examine the doll.

"You always do get the best gifts, like that electronic thing you got Junior last time. He loves that thing."

"Of course he does, that's called progress boy. Technology is our friend. Might even learn something ain't that right mama?"

Michele begins sobbing again, calling attention to herself, "What do you think of our special lady?" Tex grins, Tink turns his attention to the quarry.

"Uncertain. To me it looks like she might go all scream-y on us Eddie."

The young man grabs the cleaver hacking down on the table, "I wish you'd call me Tex. I told you." His eyes get a bit misty.

Tink looks genuinely remorseful, "I'm sorry boy. Got-damn it, I'm sorry." He pats him on the back and get's back to working, "Say how 'bout you do us the honor of plugging that whore up?"

Tex smiles, "Yes, sir." As he gathers up a dishrag Ryan starts to groan. He turns back his smile getting wider as he does. "Hey Tink, this one is still kicking." Michelle gasps. Tex leans down looking him in the eye. "Yippi Yi aye. If you need anything," he looks up at the hooks. "Just twitch." His mother laughs then starts coughing.

Alex adjusts his bag as they walk, "Nubbins was killed in 1973; he was hit by a truck as Sally escaped from the Sawyer house. As it would turnout W.E. aka Chop-top and Vilmer were in Vietnam. Actually that's were Chop-top's name comes from. He and his brother were in a bad firefight, W.E. left Hanoi with a plate in his head and Vilmer left minus one hand. Anyways, the final Sawyer, Alfred, was officially born in 1961, which was listed as Vera's son but no father was given. She had moved away from her house by then. So with only three Sawyers accounted for and yet so many missing Jack figured there just had to be more out there."

"Who the hell is Jack and why did you two get involved?" Benny turns back to him.

"Well…" Alex stops running his hand through his hair again, sighing heavily, "I couldn't tell you half of the reasons why Jack does anything. As for me, I owe him…and not just him." He grips the bag tighter, then laughs ironically but humorless. "That's not important now."

"Yeah your right, we better keep moving. If ugly is going to alert the others then we gotta make tracks and find those kids."

Tex grabs Michelle by the jaw forcing a rag in to her mouth, the little girl brings him a roll of duct tape, they proceed to wrap around her head keeping her mouth open but gagged. He grabs her by the hair grinning.

"Well mama, I'm gonna get Junior's present. Say Tex, you want to give me a hand? This things so damn heavy." He walks back to his truck.

Tex shakes Michelle by the hair, "Don't even think of leaving, not before dinner." He growls out, throwing her head back to follow Tink. Michelle starts to whine until she hears Ryan begin to gain consciousness.

The attendant continues his journey, still complaining. "Take your little motherfucking face Tex and ram it up your butt is what I'm gonna do." He starts chortling as he reaches his destination. "It's an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth, and an arm for an arm. What have we got in here Santy Claus?" He begins to dig around in the bag, "I see something, you bet'cha. I see somethin'. Somebodie's little puppy dog aren't you motherfucker?" He retrieves an arm tossing it in to the swamp.

From the tree line Benny, Alex and the girl come across him. "For cannibalistic inbreed psychos they are quite ingenious I am sure they could landscape the area to serve their needs. They don't have to worry about body pits for a while out here."

The attendant removes a head from the bag, "Hey pretty one. We had some good times didn't we?" he gives the bloody head a kiss before licking his lips and spitting on her. "We don't have good times no more. You remind me of my last girl down in Tupelo. We'll your gonna go down below." He throws the head in to the murky water below. "Is it soup yet?!" he chortles as he turns to go.

"We should follow him." Benny says his rifle trained on the madman.

"No no." The brunette frantically whispers.

"Shh quite we'll be ok, I have a surprise for him." Alex tries to calm her.

Michelle calms herself as she turns her attention to her hands, resolved to escape. A hand grabs her wrist; she looks straight in to the eyes of Leatherface. He takes headphones from his neck putting them on her. She glares shrieking at him; angrily he snatches them back resting them on his shoulder as he stares at her, licking his teeth.

"Hey, Junior." Tex calls as Leatherface sighs, "Got something special for you." He lugs a large chainsaw with golden accents on the butcher's block. "Tink did it, chromes every damn thing." Leatherface is drawn towards the machine like a moth; he runs his hand over the blade, in old English reads the family motto. The Saw is Family. He takes hold of the saw swing it around to face Michelle. "You like it don't you? Well it's like my daddy use to always tell us," Tex grins. "Dog will hunt."

Tink walks up to Leatherface, "Looks like you just got a present for a job you didn't finish. You lost the darkie didn't you? Well didn't you?" Leatherface looks at his feet. He grabs the headphones from his shoulder offering them to Tink. "Aww fine another toy." He snatches them away. "Well you gotta learn." He turns towards opening the oven, tossing the walkman in the fire." Leatherface growls stalking towards him. "I'll tell you one damn thing, if I got to-" Leatherface seizes him by the neck turning him around they drop down. The old woman wheels in trying to calm him down. Leatherface opens the oven forcing Tink to pull the player from the fire.

"Wait mama, wait." Tex tells her as he watches the scene unfold. Tink tries to use his hook but Leatherface takes hold of his hand forcing it in to the fire, the older man howls as he hands it back to its owner. Leatherface tosses him to the ground; he removes the cassette returning the player back to the fire, stomping over to be consoled by the old woman. Tex helps Tink up trying to distract him from retaliating. "Hey now, hey!" he turns looking at Ryan's body then back to Tink, "What do you think we go for a head shot or what?" Tink looks back to Ryan then to Leatherface. "Huh?"

Tink begins to nod grinning, "Let's do it." Tex pats him on the back.

"Why don't you go and do your studies." The old woman pats the behemoth. He stands retrieving his chainsaw before leaving as she blows him a kiss good bye.

The attendant treks back to his truck, he stops as he notices the trap Benny sprung earlier. "Yeah whose been digging around in this thing?" he begins to look around as Benny steps behind him. He turns looking from Benny to Lucille back to the two of them. He begins to start the cycle again until Benny speaks up."Shh, this makes a very loud bang and an awfully big hole."

The attendant blinks. "Do I know you?"

"Shut up." Benny orders him.

Alex glares at him. "I would say this must be the youngest, Alfred."

"The name's Alfredo, fuckface!" Training his dead eye on him.

"I said shut up and move it." Benny begins advancing as Alfredo backtracks.

"Now mister, I'm very afraid of gun so could you not point that at my face?" Benny points it at his crotch.

"How many?" Benny asks.

"How many what, O.J.?"

"How many of you sick fucks are there?"

Alfredo scowls, "Ok baby, I've only got one thing to say to you, know what that is? I don't like the tone of your voice!"

"Answer him, how many members of the family are left?" Alex orders him trying to sound commanding.

"You know a lot about us, huh? Well you tell me, fuckface." He turns to Alex but sees the brunette behind him. "That bitch hog!" He lunges forward but Benny strikes him with the rifle but sending him sprawling in to the water. They watch as he sinks.

"One down." Benny says as the brunette walks over to them crouching down by the water giggling. Alex grabs her by the shoulders pulling her up. Just in case.

"I'm sorry I didn't think to ask before but what's your name?"

She grins still giggling. "Marilyn." She looks back at the water, trembling. "They can die? They can die like we do?"

"You bet they can sister." Benny assures her.

Meanwhile, an Enid County Sheriff squad car pulls up beside the van. The driver steps out of the vehicle, peering in the windows. He next opens the passenger door to the squad car removing a duffel bag and starts trekking through the woods.

* * *

><p>Well the exposition was a little heavy handed but after creating that genealogy I was gonna damn sure use it. Plus that's just kinda Alex.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Leatherface lays his new toy on his workbench; he walks over to his desk tossing the melted tape amongst other defective cassettes. He sits down adjusting the mirror to examine his "face" he starts to growl focusing his attention on the spelling toy Tink gave him for studying.

Benny, Alex and Marilyn continue to trek through the swamp. "Hey, kid what's in the bag."

"Oh yeah, here." Alex stops fishing out some sandwiches from the bag. Marilyn immediately snatches one from his hand tearing the wrapping open. "Sorry, I should have guessed you'd be hungry. Honestly this is our first hun-mission. Still have a lot to learn." He hands her another sandwich and a canteen.

"Well I can tell you this is a learning curb for me too. What I don't get is, why don't you just call the police, the army, something that makes sense?"

"They're somehow always one step ahead of law enforcement. It's almost like they have a mole somewhere, or are psychic. All they ever leave behind is body pits and wreckage." Alex takes a drink before passing it to Benny.

Benny takes a drink, then his expression changes, "Wait a minute, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"That Stretch said the Ranger killed Leatherface, right?"

"Yeah that's what she said. They got into this…chainsaw duel. Before Drayton pulled out a grenade and killed them all." Alex shakes his head.

"Then who was it chasing us with a chainsaw, you called him Leatherface too."

"Hmph. That's probably exactly who he is, Leatherface two. Stretch said she survived because he seem to have a crush on her. Maybe they don't eat all of their victims right away." Alex's voice begins to drop, "They have to keep the family going." Benny's eyes widen at the realization as he looks to Marilyn. "Maybe the whole mask of human flesh thing has a ritual purpose or something, I don't know but we better find those other two quick."

"Please choose an activity." The robotic voice orders Leatherface, he presses a button. The screen changes showing the picture of a clown. "What is it?" The voice ask. He looks down to type as the machine announces his choices. "F-O-O-D." He presses enter; the failure tone plays as the machine asks him to try again. He repeats the same procedure with the same outcome. He breaths out exacerbated. He tries one more time before pounding his fist in frustration. He finally gives up retrieving his chainsaw to go eat supper.

Inside the old woman is setting the table as Tex ties on another apron. "Always had a problem with this hit to the head business, till Tink here genius up a new way." He waves his hand at the contraption the older man rigged up. The device consisted of a sledgehammer on a tether attached to a pull string trigger, rudimentary but effective. Tex turns back to the stove adding seasoning to the pot as Leatherface walks by. He grins at him seeing him lug the saw with him. The behemoth sets the saw on the table before sitting to polish it.

The little girl looks out the window; she thought she saw something in the darkness before hearing Tex talking about the kill switch. She races in the kitchen pleading, "No, please don't! Not again!" The family looks up at her startled as Michelle sighs in relief. "You promised the next one was mine. Let me do it." And just like that her hopes are dashed. The family looks to each other and laughs.

Tex shrugs, "I don't see why not." Michelle screams in protest but they ignore her.

"Alright darlin' go ahead." Tink grins shaking his head. "Hell she's old enough."

She walks over to Tex who lifts her up on the counter, "Ready honey?" He sits next to her.

"Hold Sally and her boyfriend." She passes the dolls, he chuckles as he agrees. Michelle cries shaking her head.

"You remember you have to take this here." Tex readies the cord.

"You have to count 1-2-3." She instructs him.

"Right I will." He puts his hand on her head. "Grab on." He directs her hand to the loop. "You ready? One…two…" He looks at Michelle smiling. She shakes her head pleading with them. The barley conscious Ryan closes his eyes. "Three!" She pulls the cord, the hammer hitting its mark. Michelle screams as best she could, turning her head away. The family laughs in glee congratulating her. Tex hands her grandpa's feeding cup to collect the blood. She walks back to the table handing the cup to Leatherface before sitting on his lap. "Too bad he didn't bring that colored fellow we could go for round two."

Leatherface smacks his forehead groaning in annoyance before raising his hand up grunting. They turn to look at him. Tink steps forward, "Three, there's two more! Why the hell didn't you say something before!" He stomps over to Leatherface as the little girl clutches him tighter. He grunts and gestures in his defense. "He fought you…what the hell are you talking about?" Leatherface swing his hands about. "A…machete? Did that one Yankee asshole come back? Wait…sword?! Are you telling me he had a goddamn sword?!" Tex walks up behind him as Tink starts laughing. "Have you ever heard of something so stupid?"

"If there's more of them out there we got to go get them." Tex begins untying his apron, but Tink puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Now hold on boy, I know how you feel but it seems we have a fool who thinks he's a knight in shining armor. Who else would go in the woods with a damn sword unless he was looking for us? No I say we stay here. Bunker down, wait for Charlie to come to us."

"How the hell did they find us we were so careful?" Tex asks.

"I don't know we'll ask them before we kill 'em." Tink grins. "Now come on this dinner ain't gonna make itself. Were gonna have to get this one done before those other boys come, were gonna have plenty of meat all we'll need is a mess of greens to go with it."

"I guess that's right." Tex looks back at Michelle. 

Benny, Alex and Marilyn reach the clearing.

"That must be the place." Benny says as Alex looks around for Jack.

"No, no, no please no. They'll kill us all." Marilyn shakes her head backing away. Alex grabs hold of her shoulders trying to calm her.

"Look we don't have time." Benny looks around sighing. "Alex stay with Marilyn I'll go check it out."

"No wait, Jack might attack you by accident."

"Not likely." Jack says jumping once more from nowhere landing crouched, Benny points the gun at him, Jack turns his head back smirking. "AR-18, been a while since I seen a widowmaker." Ulster. "I'd say it's time, Alex." He says before running.

"Oh shit!" Alex runs after him.

"Now honey you need to get washed up for supper.' The old woman tells the girl. She looks pleading at the behemoth but he nods in agreement, she kisses his cheek before leaving.

Tex scratches his head; he walks towards Michelle crouching to look her in the eye. "It appears we get to wait a spell on you." She glares at him, he turns looking at Leatherface. "Or maybe we could let Junior play some." He grins at Michelle. She looks at the behemoth. "He does make the sweetest damn babies you know."

The old woman turns her chair towards the young woman. "Junior sure does love those private parts. He knows what to do with them parts."

"You got that right, mama." Tink agrees.

The old woman chuckles "Cut my own out years back, I did." She nods. "Took care of Grandpa's too."

"It's gonna be your turn soon, little gal." Tink informs her. "Hey Tex, come help me skin this."

The old woman hands the behemoth a tube of lipstick, he licks his teeth as he opens it, not once taking his eyes off Michelle. She shakes her head as he stomps towards her grabbing her head as he draws a dotted cross section on her face. The old woman laughs as he lifts his saw, yanking the drawstring. Michelle screams in frustration trying to pull herself from the chair as Leatherface revs his saw. She screams once more in defiance as he lifts his saw.

Jack crashes through the window rolling in to a crouch grinning like the Devil. "Am I late for supper?" Leatherface turns the saw on him, Jack knocks it away with his sword, he twirls sliding his feet elbowing him in the face sending him stumbling Tex and Tink go for him but he spins and flips around. He swings his sword around.

"So you're the Knight in shining armor?" Tink says grabbing a cleaver.

Jack grins, "No sir, I'm the reckoning and here comes the cavalry." Jack dives over Michelle cutting one of her bindings as Benny fires his AR. The old woman is hit three times in the body; Tink yells for her before getting his ear taken off, Grandpa gets two to the head. Tex yells for Tink as he dives to the floor. Michelle summons all her will pulling her hands through the nails.

"Get the bitch!" Tink yells as she tries to escape. Tex grabs her pulling her to the butcher's block, she struggles grabbing hold of a buck knife rearing back stabbing him in the shoulder. Allowing her to break for the door. She runs outside as Alex grabs her, she struggles trying to stab him.

"Hold on girl their friends!" Benny yells calming her down. He pulls the gag off. "Go with Alex, run now!" Leatherface runs out the back starting up Tink's truck as the little girl runs to turn the perimeter lights on.

"Shit." They stop. "Now what? Ya'll go towards the trees, now go!" Leatherface hits the gas as Benny aims, "Ok." He pulls the trigger as it goes click. "Getting ol-" The truck runs him down before stopping over him. Leatherface climbs out of the cab retrieving his new chainsaw for the hunt.

Michelle stops as she hears the revving of the saw; Alex and Marilyn stop as well. "Ok. Alright." Michelle brushing her hair back, "You and me then huh? You sick FUCKER!" She giggles as Alex grabs her wrist pulling her. "Come on! Come on!" She continues to yell her challenge.

Back in the house Tink and Tex begin to recover. "I don't want the flesh give me steel! Goddamn it boy, go get the meat!"

Tex rips the apron off. "Were gonna need the big skillet."

Tink grins, "We'll have them all for breakfast."

"How the fuck do they do that, we're running like hell and he's still gaining?!" Alex yells trying not to drop his bag.

Benny shakes his head coming to, "Oh thank Christ." He touches the undercarriage of the truck before climbing out from under it, he just misses Tex's axe. The younger man squeals as he swings again, but Benny catches hold of the haft. He pulls the axe free from the mad man's hands. Tex is unfazed, snickering as Benny gets to his feet.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's see what you got."

"What the fuck is wrong with you people? Why don't you leave us alone?!"

"We're hungry." Tex states matter of fact-ly.

"You ever heard of pizza?" Benny swings the axe but Tex ducks under the swipe, the axe head lodging itself in the jerry can on the side of the truck, gasoline gushing out of the wound.

Tex kicks Benny in the stomach before capitalizing with a left jab. "I like liver." Benny grabs a spare saw chain off the tailgate swinging but Tex catches it, "And onions." He gives him another left before using the chain as a garrote. "And pain!" He repeats over and over. Benny shifts his weight pulling Tex over his shoulder dropping him to the ground. Tex tries to rush Benny but is thrown in to the side of the truck. He tackles Benny taking him to the ground as they wrestle near the pooling gas. Benny throws Tex off dragging him under the leaking can. Tex kicks him away wrenching the axe from the jerry can as he stands. "Come on!" From the window the little girl watches making chopping motions with her hand. Tex howls in rage as Benny reaches in to his vest pocket. "Time for dinner!"

Benny pulls out Marilyn's lighter, "Toast you fuck!" He tosses the lighter in the gas pool; the fire spreads up Tex's leg immolating the cannibal. Benny's glee is cut short as he notices the flames licking the sides of the truck. He takes off running, diving as the truck explodes. He sits up laughing, "Son of a bitch." He turns towards the woods remembering the others, he takes off after them.

Inside Tink is by his mother's side as the truck explodes. "What the hell!"

The old woman rests her hand on his shoulder, "Vilmer, you have to go help your nephews."

"But mama-"

"No buts, boy. The family must survive, now go." She weakly pushes him away. He nods wiping his face with his sleeve before taking up his cleaver and leaving the house. As he does Jack drops soundlessly into a crouch. He walks, clicking his heels, over to Vera. "Who…who?"

"Howdy there, Vera Ann. That is your name ain't it? Alex and his friends did so much research I hate it to be for naught." He walks over to the butchers block picking up one of the remaining knives. "Now as for your question I don't know really. They call me Jack; a few people like to refer to me as Spring Heeled Jack. It seems fitting somehow. As for why I am here." He picks up a plate walking slowly over to the old woman; he sits the plate down on the table as he kneels beside her, grinning. "I'm hungry too." He stabs the knife in her chest pulling down swiftly cracking bones as he does, he drops the knife reaching in to her chest, he rips out her heart. He bits in to it sucking out the blood, a look of ecstasy on his face. He plops the heart down on the plate before stomping over to the refrigerator.

Michelle runs ahead of the other two, she screams as a noose tightens around her foot, the counter weight pulling her across the forest floor. As the sandbag falls it gets caught on a branch, Michelle cuts at the rope with the buck knife. Marilyn reaches her but Alex stopped to dump something out of his bag. Meanwhile, Jack piles on some barbecue on to the plate and removes a quart of milk. He places them on the butcher's block as he leans over it. He sniffs the barbecue taking a bite as the girl watches him. "I don't get much pleasure out of killing children." He says with a slight smirk on his face as he looks straight at her, she takes off running. "But I do get enough." He takes a drink of the Milk. 

Alex and Marilyn grab hold of the rope as Michelle tries to cut it but the sand bag falls from the branch resuming its course. Michelle is jerked forward knocking the other two down before stopping in the middle of the swamp. Alex and Marilyn run to the water's edge helping Michelle out. She flails around as Alex tries to calm her. Marilyn screams as Tink steps out from the brush effectively cornering them. "I got you now fuckers." He grins lifting his cleaver.

Alex begins to chuckle, he steps forward unafraid. "You should have never left your house, Vilmer. By now, Jack's probably picking what's left of your "Ma" from his teeth!"

"YOU SON OF AHHH!" Two small creatures run from the underbrush. One has a drill on top of its head and the other a tiny head but a muscular body. As one tunnels in to his knee the other trips him. Jack throws the plate against the wall, stomping after the little girl. She runs in to a small closet clutching her dolls. Tink drops the cleaver screaming in agony. Marilyn runs forward grabbing the weapon; she falls upon him hacking repeatedly screaming, "SISTERS!" The little girl crouches in the corner as the floor boards shake and creak. She pulls out her little shank.

"Stop Marilyn, he's dead!" Alex pulls the sobbing Marilyn off of what's left of him. She begins to gain her composure as she realizes what Michelle has been staring at.

"What the hell are those?" Michelle asks.

"My ancestor was the great Andre Toulon, they called him 'the Puppet Master'. He held the secret to life; he used it to fight the evil and injustice of the Nazis. My mentor carried on his work, and so do I." Just then the ghost faced doll springs to life in the girl's arms, it turns slicing her throat. She grabs her throat falling forward; she turns the latch landing at Jack's feet. She reaches for Sally, coughing.

Jack picks up the ghost face puppet. "Nice work, Blade." He looks down at the girl. "Nighty-night, sweetheart." He stomps down.

"Great job, Tunnler. You too, Pinhead." Alex puts the puppets back in the bag. "Alright let's get out of here before Leatherface finds us."

"This way over here." Marilyn takes off with the other two behind her.

"Marilyn, slow down." Alex ducks under a branch trying to keep up with the brunette. Leatherface appears before her, shoving the saw in to her chest. "NO!" Alex screams lunging for Leatherface but he just knocks him away sending him in to the water dropping the bag. Michelle screams running from the behemoth. Alex rises out of the water sputtering; clawing at the shore before collapsing on his back.

"Surprise!" The burned Tex jumps on him. 

Michelle continues to run along the shore as Leatherface gives steady pursuit. A root underfoot sends her face first in to the ground. She screams as Leatherface raises his saw. Benny roars tackling the behemoth, saw and all, in to the water.

Tex raises the broken axe above his head, but Alex knees him in the side tossing him off. Alex rolls away as Tex stands. "Maybe I'll have a little fun with you before we eat ya, pretty boy!" Alex dodges the swipe, rolling to land near his bag. He quickly unzips it before diving away from Tex's second swipe. Alex lands on his stomach he crawls for the water before turning to face Tex. The cannibal lifts his blade as Alex grins, a six armed cowboy crawls out of the bag raising just as many guns and fires.

"Benny!" Michelle calls in to the water as the two men emerge clenched up. "Get him!" Benny dunks his head in the water trying to drown him; all the while the saw remains running, turning in the murky water. Leatherface retaliates sending Benny underwater; his right connects sending Benny reeling. Benny hits the shore; he grabs a rock hammering Leatherface.

Alex takes the axe hacking at Tex's arms and legs at the joints, cursing incoherently; he throws the axe in to the swamp, yelling. He staggers over to the bag, reaching inside removes a female puppet, before stomping over to the defenseless Tex, "This is for Marilyn, you son of a bitch." His voice ragged and low.

Leatherface clouts Benny once more sending him flailing. "Benny, take it!" Michelle tosses him a branch; Benny punches the behemoth then uses the branch to strangle him. Leatherface elbows him in the stomach, tossing Benny over his head. He grabs him by the neck holding him in the path of the saw. He struggles but can't break his hold, the saw bites in to his head as Michelle screams and they both disappear under the surface. She turns to run but Leatherface is quicker, he trips her trying to pull her in. "No!" She flails trying to escape, she reaches grasping a large rock and lifts, slamming it in to the behemoths face. "Sorry," she hits him again, "Die." she strikes him again, "Die." She hits him again, "Sorry." And again, "DIE!" She screams hammering him over and over again until his sinks back in to the murky water below. Michelle lifts the rock throwing it in after him before collapsing. She sobs softly. Benny jumps out of the water, she screams crawling backwards before realizing its Benny. "Oh my God!" She helps him crawl out. "I thought you were dead."

He coughs sputtering water, "It's only a flesh wound. The saw couldn't get any traction." He sits up. "You ok?" She nods. "Where are Alex and Marilyn?"

Alex stares at the body of Tex and Marilyn, around him are five puppets including one dressed in a Jester costume. Tears fall from his eyes as Benny and Michelle arrive. "What the…"

"I couldn't save her. I-I..." "Come on it's over," she says. "Not until Jack is finished it isn't. But we don't want to be here when he comes." He gathers up the puppets returning them their bag. "Only he and Leatherface are left, he's done playing." They hear the saw in the distance. "No it can't be." She backpedals. "I told you, run!" Leatherface rounds the corner, he stops staring at the mutilated leach covered body of his kin. He lifts the saw over his head howling and convulsing wildly before running after the meat.

The three survivors keep running trying to reach Alfredo's truck. "Hey Puppet Master!" Alex stops dead, turning slowly to the tree. Jack gives him a bloody grin, Blade sitting on his shoulder, "You don't want to forget your Lieutenant." Jack hops down landing crouched in front of them, he hands the puppet over and the scarred AR. "Get to the van and wait for me, I'll be along in a while." He unsheathes the sword spinning the blade. They turn too, in his line of sight Leatherface. "I love that saw." Jack lunges at him as the three take off.

"Can he really handle this?" Michele asks.

"If there is one thing I'm sure of, Jack is not to be under estimated."

"He's going to fight a chainsaw with a sword?!" Benny asks in a combination of amaze and indignation.

"I've seen that thing cut through cars. Hell of a sales pitch." 

Jack spins the sword launching at the behemoth, he brings the sword down barely blocked by the saw. Jack hammers at the saw forcing his opponent to remain defensive, hoping to bust the chain. Leatherface staggers nearly dropping the saw, Jack jumps swinging down, the sword breaks, the tip flying behind him. "Fuck!" Jack leaps backwards. Leatheface is now on the offensive as Jack twists and turns to evade the saw. Jack senses an opening; he throws the hilt to distract Bubba before punching him in nose. Bubba staggers back as Jack continues to punch him in the torso too close for the saw to be of much good. Leatherface grabs Jack by the neck headbutting him. Jack knees him in the stomach pushing him away causing them both to stumble. Jack's lands near the sword blade. Bubba raises his saw shaking furiously; Jack flings the blade straight in to his eye. Jack flips on to his feet and springs, tackling the behemoth into a tree. He takes hold of the blade attempting to jam it in to his brain but Leatherface tosses him off. Jack rolls away springing in to the tree.

Leatherface stands griping his wound looking around for his opponent and his saw. "Well son, you do seem to be a lot smarter than your predecessor. Or so I've been told." He turns towards the voice but he hears only the rustling of branches through the trees. "I would have loved to face him." Once more he turns too late as the branches rustle. "Then again I do have to thank your family. If it wasn't for ya'll I'd still be comatose in that asylum like Miss Hardesty." Jack grips the blade as Leatherface spots his saw. "So it is only right ya'll be first!" Jack leaps from the tree sweeping the behemoth in the back of his braced knee, he swing his leg back his boot heel connecting with Bubbas knocking him on his back. He flings the blade in to Leatherface's left eye, blinding him. Jack walks leisurely towards the saw. "Of course. I'm no closer to figuring out any of this shit. I reckon you don't know why you did it either." He lifts the saw turning to the squealing cannibal; he pulled the blade out of his eye and had made it to his knees. Jack starts up the saw, he jumps landing in front of the behemoth bring the saw down of his left arm, he hops away circling before going for the right. "But there is one thing I do know Bubba." He grips the saw tighter. He says something as the wind violently rustles the branches. He runs forward driving the saw through his body pulling the saw up severing him nearly in two. Finally the saw stops he reaches in through the open side and pulls out the heart biting it to it. 

Alex and the group stop running, they rest leaning on the truck. "Thank God. Let's hope those Hellbilly fucks left the keys in the ignition." The three walk over to the truck. They hear a yell and turn as Alfredo swing the hammer down hitting Benny in the shoulder, he grabs under the head ramming it in to Alex's chest knocking him to the ground. Michelle yells jumping on him sticking him the stomach with her knife. "AHH BITCH!" He struggles with her, biting in to her neck. She screams twisting the knife, he lets go headbutting her instead. She falls in to the recovering Alex taking him to the ground again. "Say your prayers bitch!" He raises his hammer. Suddenly he drops his hammer, heaving he falls to his knees. A man stands behind him holding his head. "Alfred Sawyer, you're on my list." He grabs him by the collar tossing him on his back. He looks to the others. "Don't worry ma'am."

"Wh-who the fuck are you?!" Alfredo tries recover from the strange attack.

The man walks towards him, pulling a double bladed axe from his bag, "I'm God's Hand." He lifts the axe bringing it down. Michelle reaches for her knife before Alex stops her. He helps Michelle and Benny to their feet. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you. Just be sure to keep this a secret."

"Adam." Jack says carrying the chainsaw. The man, Adam, clenches his weapon. Alex stands a little worried looking back and forth at Adam and Jack, each waiting for the other to make the first move. "Sher-Sir." Alex nods his greeting panting. "Alex." He says still staring at Jack, "Jack. It would seem that only he was on my list." "And the others were on mine." Jack licks the blood around his mouth. Adam grunts, "One day. Till then you boys better get on. I'll handle it from here." "Like I said, Otis ain't getting much work out here." Jack nonchalantly walks towards Alex carrying the chainsaw. Adam never takes his eyes off of him. "By the way Alex, I would demand a refund for that sword if we hadn't stolen the damn thing to begin with." Jack hops in the bed. Benny and Michelle just stare at the blood soaked young man. "What ya'll staring for we best get on before Adam here loses his shit." Alex hurriedly helps Michelle and Benny in to the cab before driving off. Leaving the Sheriff to his work.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Benny asks nursing his shoulder.

"Just like he said, God's Hand, and I would suggest never speaking of him again especially when you report this." Alex looks in the mirror at Jack using a piece of scrap to wipe the blood of his face. 30 minutes later they reach their van. The three climb out of the cab as Jack jumps down holding the saw. "You know Benny, you did good out there." This was the first time they got a clear look at him. He did look Hispanic at the same time he looks like a caricature of the devil. He grinned at the two of them with predatory eyes. "But no pressure, if you change your mind me and Alex will be huntin' the mask." Jack walks past them putting his prize in the van.

Alex looks down, "I'm sorry about everything." He starts.

"Are you both crazy?" Michelle stops him cold with how even and direct her voice is. "You actually want to find more people like them. You want to go through this again?" Alex steels himself, "Yes. We were too late this time but…I have to believe that things would have been much worse if we were not there. That next time we will be able to save them all." His bag begins to squirm. "That is my legacy."

Benny steps between them raising his hand, Alex shakes it. "Thanks again for your help; you two take care of yourselves." "The same with you, sir." Alex turns climbing to the driver's seat. The two look at them before returning to the cab. "Let's get the hell out of here."

Alex releases his compatriots from the bag, laying back in the chair his hands over his eyes. "That's human isn't it?" Jack tears at barbeque he took from the Sawyer farm. "Yup."

Alex groans laying the seat back. "I'm sorry about the girl, Alex. At least she went out figh-" "Stop Jack, just stop! Goddamn it, what if there isn't anyone else out there like us?"

"Then we hunt alone, Puppet Master, but we will hunt." He looks in to the rear view mirror as the truck drives away and then back to Alex, "Ain't you hungry yet?" 

* * *

><p>The line about killing children comes from Steven Moffat's Jekyll. There are other references in this story but I trust you to figure them out. Although his name being Alex was not a reference to Puppetmaster vs Demonic Toys…I thought of that before that movie was made…moving on. As for Leatherface, his characterization was too different from the first move to be a successful retcon even with a leg brace. So I tried to find a timeline and genealogy that would work for the story. Next part is completely original so I imagine it will take a wee bit longer.<p> 


End file.
